Electronic devices can include multiple communication protocols. For example, mobile devices have become multifunctional devices, frequently providing email, Internet access, as well as traditional cellular communication. Mobile devices can be equipped with wide area wireless connectivity, for example, utilizing the following technologies: third generation wireless or cellular systems (3G), Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 (WiMax), and other to-be-defined Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) technologies. Meanwhile, IEEE 802.11 based Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) connectivity is being installed in mobile devices as well. On the horizon, ultra-wideband (UWB) and/or Bluetooth-based Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) local connectivity may also be available in mobile devices.
Other examples of multiple communication protocols in electronic devices include a laptop that may include a WPAN utilized to connect the laptop to a wireless mouse, wireless keyboard, and the like. In addition, the laptop may include an IEEE 802.11b or 802.11g device to allow the laptop to communicate with a WLAN. WLAN has become popular and, for example, is being set up in homes for both personal and business purposes. In addition, coffee shops, Internet cafes, libraries and public and private organizations utilize WLANs.
WWAN technologies are distinguished by wide area (ubiquitous) coverage and wide area deployments. However, they can suffer from building penetration losses, coverage holes and comparatively, to WLAN and WPAN, limited bandwidth. WLAN and WPAN technologies deliver very high data rates, approaching hundreds of Mbps, but coverage is typically limited to hundreds of feet in the case of WLAN and tens of feet in the case of WPAN.
The number of networks and protocols continues to increase rapidly due to demands for functionality associated with unique user demands and divergent protocols. In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide for seamless transition between networks and/or protocols for optimizing and converging on the best communication protocol for the user.